hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2022 Global Tropical Cyclone Totals
The 2022 Global Tropical Cyclone Totals is the amount of Tropical and Subtropical cyclones that formed between January 1st and December 31st, 2022. Note Global Total Overall, 2022 had seen a total of 11 Depressions, 10 Storms, 5 Hurricane Strength Storms and 3 Major Hurricane Strength storms. 2022 Atlantic hurricane season The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2022 and ended November 30th, 2022. Storms Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ian 2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Timeline) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:01/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/06/2022 till:22/06/2022 color:TS text:Alex from:31/07/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:C3 text:Bonnie from:04/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:C1 text:Colin from:20/08/2022 till:23/08/2022 color:TS text:Danielle from:31/08/2022 till:08/09/2022 color:C3 text:Earl from:10/09/2022 till:17/09/2022 color:C5 text:Fiona from:20/09/2022 till:23/09/2022 color:TS text:Gaston barset:break from:30/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:TS text:Hermine from:30/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:TD text:Nine from:19/10/2022 till:24/10/2022 color:C1 text:Ian bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2022 Pacific hurricane season The 2022 Pacific hurricane season began on May 15th, 2022 for the Eastern Pacific, and June 1st, 2022 for the Central Pacific, both ended November 30th, 2022. Storms Tropical Storm Agatha Hurricane Blas 2022 Pacific hurricane season (Timeline) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:01/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2022 till:22/05/2022 color:TS text:Agatha (TS) from:27/05/2022 till:05/06/2022 color:C1 text:Blas (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2022 Pacific typhoon season The 2022 Pacific typhoon season ran year round in the year 2022. Storms 2022 Pacific typhoon season (Timeline) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2022 till:01/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2022 till:01/02/2022 text:January from:01/02/2022 till:01/03/2022 text:February from:01/03/2022 till:01/04/2022 text:March from:01/04/2022 till:01/05/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes